


Fruit Cup

by ladysorka



Category: Shimotsuma Monogatari | Kamikaze Girls (2004)
Genre: F/F, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysorka/pseuds/ladysorka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akimi heard them before she saw them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruit Cup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fjalamoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fjalamoth/gifts).



Akimi heard them before she saw them. Little Takumi had been fussing constantly, and she was exhausted. But Ryuji didn't have time to do the shopping and someone had to do it. Just because she had a baby didn't mean the world stopped turning.

She was just reaching for diapers when a voice said plaintively, "Why couldn't we just to go to Tokyo?"

"I'm not going to Tokyo just to buy clothes! That's stupid. I've been there too much lately as it is," replied a voice that Akimi vaguely recognized. She mentally shrugged and didn't even bother to try and figure out who it was. She'd met a lot of girls over the years, and that life was behind her now.

"We go to Tokyo to go clothes shopping all the time," said the other girl. "You like Tokyo. And anything would be better than _Jusco_." The girl hissed the last word like it was too evil to even mention, and Akimi stifled a laugh. Takumi looked up at the noise and she ran her hand gently over his head. He'd been so good so far this trip.

"There's nothing wrong with Jusco!"

"Everything is wrong with Jusco. _Everything_."

Akimi shook her head and turned into the next aisle. She could see the girls now, and she started when she recognized Ichiko. She'd heard about the challenge, of course, both before and after. Before it wasn't her place to comment – she'd given up her place in the gangs for a new family. She knew Miko had only given her notice in case Ichiko ran to her like a coward. But after, she'd heard the stories, and every time she heard the tale it just grew more ridiculous. The great daughter of Himiko, hah. More like Miko just didn't want to admit someone had bested her.

"I just need some pants, Momoko!" Ichiko hadn't noticed her yet, and Akimi was content to watch. It was interesting, and she wanted to see what parts of the stories might be true. It couldn't be made up whole cloth, after all. Takumi shifted and she quieted him, hoping he wouldn't give her away too soon.

Momoko reached out a hand and placed it on Ichiko's arm. "You can buy pants in Tokyo. Good pants. Pants that haven't been tainted by _Jusco_." Her face scrunched up when she said the word, like there was a bad smell. It was completely at odds with her dress and embroidered bonnet. Akimi accepted the information and felt it slot into place and mix with things she'd already heard – this must be the girl who'd come to defend Ichiko at the challenge. The one they said was Himiko's daughter. She definitely didn't look like a fighter.

"But Momoko, I want pants from... Akimi-san!" Ichiko's face brightened into a wide grin when she saw her. Akimi nodded at Ichiko in acknowledgment, but was looking past her at Momoko. Her eyes had narrowed, and she was staring straight at Akimi. _There_ was that fire Akimi had expected from the stories. She had the feeling that Momoko would reach out and hit her, baby or no, if she did anything at all to hurt Ichiko. Akimi approved.

"Ichiko," Akimi said. "How are you?"

"Good. Great! Is that your baby? That's amazing!" Ichiko was still smiling brightly, and Akimi felt strengthened by it. Ichiko's crush on her and more that slight hero worship had often been annoying, but seeing it here, it was a nice reminder that not everything had changed and that she could be, in many ways, still the woman she'd been a year ago.

"This is Takumi," Akimi said, trying not to smile soppily down at him and failing.

"Wow!" Ichiko peered down at him. "He's so tiny."

"Would you like to hold him?" Akimi asked, feeling generous. She knew Ichiko wouldn't hurt him, not with the way she tended to worship the ground Akimi walked on.

"Really? Yes!" If anything, Ichiko's face brightened further. Akimi carefully handed her Takumi, and Ichiko cradled him gently in her arms, hand behind his head. Momoko was looking at them both with a strange look on her face that Akimi wasn't quite able to place.

Akimi turned to her and said quietly but forcefully, "So. You're Himiko's daughter, are you?"

Momoko's head whipped from watching Ichiko coo over Takumi to narrow her eyes again. Akimi had a feeling that if she was holding a weapon, she'd be bringing it at the ready. "What's it to you?"

"I just wanted to confirm the story. You're already turning into quite the legend yourself, you know. I'd love to ride with you someday." Akimi didn't actually believe the tales, because she wasn't a gullible little girl like Miko was, but anyone who could bring Miko to her knees was someone worth knowing and potentially having on her side.

If anything, Momoko's eyes managed to narrow further. "I only ride with Ichigo," she said, her voice hard.

Akimi filed the name away. She didn't know if it was Ichiko's real name or if it was just what Momoko called her, but it could be useful information to have, either way. Either it told her something about Ichiko insecurities and self-image, or it told her something about Momoko and her relationship with Ichiko. Both could be valuable in the future. "Still," she said, "I heard you were very impressive. Word has definitely gotten around. I even heard my husband's boss mention you."

Momoko's eyes widened briefly and Akimi felt a surge of joy that she'd recognized the warning for what it was. Almost none of her – no, Miko's – girls would've, Ichiko included. 

"I'm sure he'll forget all about me soon," Momoko said. "There's not going to be any more to the story."

Akimi inclined her head. She knew Momoko believed what she said, but the story of the girl in the frilly dress coming roaring to her friend's aid and claiming to be the daughter of legends wasn't going to go away soon. People loved a good tale, and some might come looking for the inspiration. Akimi had a feeling Momoko's full story wasn't over yet.

"Momoko, do you want babies?" Ichiko asked suddenly, and Momoko looked over. "They're awfully cute, and you like cute things."

"And also dirty and smelly and they scream," Momoko said. "I prefer to look at them from a distance."

Ichiko nodded. "Okay, so we won't do babies. Your dad would make an awesome grandpa, though. And you would make adorable babies." She ran a fingertip lightly down Takumi's nose and looked at Momoko with a soft smile. Akimi felt the story shift beneath her feet and and the pieces fall into a new arrangement. She didn't think Ichiko had noticed what she'd just given away, but Momoko's eyes had narrowed again, daring Akimi to say something.

Akimi looked at her and felt her lips quirk up into a smile. Momoko flushed and looked away first, gazing at Ichiko and Takumi. Akimi felt like she'd won a small victory.

She walked over to Ichiko and took Takumi back. Ichiko made a sad noise, but let him go easily. "I need to finish my shopping before it's time to feed him," she said in explanation.

Ichiko grinned at her. "Your baby is awesome."

"I know," Akimi said.

"We have to go anyway," Momoko said. "We have to leave now if we're going to have time to go to Tokyo today." She grabbed Ichiko's hand, lacing their fingers together, and pulled her down the aisle, tossing one last dark look back at Akimi.

Akimi amused herself listening to Ichiko's protests until they were too hard to hear, and sighed as Takumi began to cry. She'd finish her shopping, feed the baby, and then go home and talk to Ryuji. She had some interesting information to share, information they might be able to use someday. It seemed that Ichiko had left the gangs to form a powerful new family of her own. Akimi remembered the little girl she'd once seen crying in the rain, and was almost proud.

And she was fairly sure she'd figured out who Momoko's actual grandmother might be, and that had the potential to be even more lucrative in the long run than the Himiko legend would ever be.


End file.
